1. Field of Invention
Rotating, disc-like devices have become extremely popular in recent years as toys, games, and objects to be thrown or tossed and caught between individuals for sport, either organized or unorganized.
2. Prior Art
The prior art in the area of such rotating, disc-like objects includes solid circular devices, usually curved and having a lip of some description at the periphery of such disc. The prior art also includes discs having open centers constructed of a series of annular ring sections of varying dimensions and angles. Examples of such ring-like devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,765,122 to English, 3,673,732 to Liotta and 3,580,580 to Wark. All of these devices are either difficult to maniuplate, have extremely limited flight range, or both.